Pain in Christmas
by AzianMu
Summary: Serena watched outside, looking at the one window that held the other side of her heart, her love, her prince, and her savior. Placing her hands back in her pockets, she turned and headed back home. “Merry, Christmas Mamochan. I love you…”


Dark Angel will be out later on after my finals are over. Next week! I'm sorry! So to appease your appetite, I wrote this one-shot fic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**********

            She gazed out the window, her pen poised over the paper lying beneath her hand. Threatening to fall, tears shone in her blue gaze as she tried to push back the incredible pain. Biting onto her lower lip, she inhaled deeply as the pain gradually lessened. She had become numb these past few days. After her beloved had torn her heart from her, the pain had been a constant companion. It got better as time passed, her heart soothed over and soon, she could feel nothing. But every once in awhile the heartbreak threatened to come and break her once more.

            "…Usagi?"

            She turned her sapphire orbs to stare at the regal cat and then she gave a trembling smile. "…Luna…"

            The feline's eyes slanted with worry as she padded up next to her mistress, her princess. "Are you all right?"

            "As fine as I can be." She lifted a delicate hand and placed it on Luna's head, absently stroking behind the ears. Dear Goddess, she missed him. Her hand halted as tears sprang to life once more. "…Christmas is tomorrow."

            The cat nodded her head, nudging Usagi's hand. "You should be happier. Forget about Mamoru-san for a few days. Enjoy it for your family and for your friends. We're all so worried about you."

            A sprinkle of tears fell down from the blonde's eyes as she shook her head. "I know I've been worrying everyone … but I can't forget him. This love I have for him will never die. No matter how much time passes."

            "Can you please just be kind of happy for Christmas?"

            Usagi's gaze landed on the box that contained the gift she had worked so hard to get for her love. Ever since they had met a few months ago, she'd been working on this present. Lovingly she picked up the box and gave a heartrending smile towards Luna. "I will try. After I give this to Mamo-ch … Mamoru-san."

            Luna's eyes narrowed with worry and anger as she nodded. "You promise?"

            "As long as he is happy, I can live with that."

**********

            Usagi gazed at the box that lay behind the tree. It was already Christmas night. Her opportunity to give the present will pass and she will not have another chance. Slowly standing up, she folded her slim hands together in front of her and bowed lightly. Her friends and family stopped, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her once more. The senshi stared at her, worried about the empty grief that haunted their princess through all time.

            "I'm sorry everyone. I have one more present to give before the night is over. I was wondering if I could leave for an hour or two." 

            Irene Tsukino gazed worriedly at her daughter and then hesitantly nodded. "O…of course dear… but don't be gone for too long … it's Christmas…"

            "Of course mother." Smiling softly, she walked over to the tree and picked up the precious gift. Then, she headed towards the front door and grabbed her jacket. She stepped outside, closed the door, and waited. Sure enough, the senshi came rambling out of the door, ready to protect their princess. They stopped as soon as they spotted her.

            "Usa! We were … umm …"

            "Going to follow me?" Her pale face was stained with red in the cold wind as she gazed lovingly at her friends. "I'm ordering you as your princess and asking you as your friend not to follow me. Please, go back inside and enjoy the rest of your evening."

            Lita and Rei looked like they were about to argue. They knew whom their leader was going to visit. Over their dead bodies would they allow that bastard another chance of hurting Usagi. Ami and Venus stepped forward and blocked their friends' way.

            The senshi of Mercury smiled softly and said, "Go ahead, Usagi. We'll keep these protective fiends away from you."

            Venus only smiled, tears streaming down her face. She was the only one who even remotely understood what pain her friend and leader was going through. She was the goddess of love after all. Even so, she could not feel all the pain Usagi was going through. She only knew enough to understand. 

            Usagi smiled gratefully and turned, running in the falling snow. The senshi could only watch in awe as their princess disappeared through a curtain of ice. 

            On reaching her destination, she looked up hesitantly at the building that loomed over her. Without looking, she could have pointed out the window that led into the safe haven of Mamoru. Inhaling deeply, she stepped into the building. Taking the route that seemed so familiar to her now, she paused as she ended up at the doorway. She could hear soft Christmas music and Chibi-Usa's giggling. The stubborn little girl had argued for days until Serena's parents relented and had allowed the girl to spend Christmas with Mamoru. The girl could never know how much pain she was causing Usagi. 

            With the box trembling in her numb turning warm hand, she knocked gently. Immediately, the music stopped and she could hear the heavy footfalls as they approached the door. Her heart thudded as the doorknob turned and she had to stop her tears once more.

            "…Usako?"

            She looked up and gave a small smile at term of endearment.

            "What are you doing here?" 

            The smile fell as his cold voice sliced through her heart and she nearly dropped the present. Holding steady, she blinked and then she held out the box. She nearly wept as he took the present with disdain. 

            "Usagi-san, we no longer have a relationship. There is no need for a present." 

            Her eyes widened in pain and hurt as she backed away from his door. At this time, she very much resembled a rabbit as she shook her head lightly, tears sparkling down past her eyelids. She mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Mamoru-san." Then, she turned and ran for the sake of her already broken heart. 

**********

            "Who is it, Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa glanced up from the cake she was eating to look up at Darien. "I bet it was _poor, pathetic Usagi-chan_. Why can't she accept the fact that you don't love her?"

            Mamoru glanced disapprovingly down at the girl and then sighed. Smiling lightly, he placed the present down and picked up the tiny girl. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, munchkin." 

            Giggling lightly and pouting, she leaned into his embrace. He reminded her so much of her daddy. "All right, I'll go to sleep." 

            Mamoru carried her to her now designated bedroom and tucked her in, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, Chibi-Usa and Merry Christmas."

            "…'Night and Merry Christmas … daddy…" The girl was already partially asleep as she said that and Darien could only shake his head in sorrow. The girl deserved to be with her family. Leaving the room, he picked up the box and gazed at it.

            It was wrapped beautifully with wrapping paper designed with roses and crescent moons. Almost fearfully, he picked up the letter on top of it. Why was his life so difficult? He missed her so much …

            He opened the letter and pain immediately grabbed at his heart. 

Dearest Mamo-chan, 

We just started dating a couple of days ago! Hehe! I know it's too early to start working on your present, but this one will take time. Christmas is a time for all wishes to come true and I hope this present will finally fill that void in your heart.

Usako

P.S. I will love you forever and always just like you promised to do for me. 

            Carefully opening the lovingly wrapped box, he inhaled deeply and gazed curiously at the pack of papers wrapped neatly inside the box. They looked like some kind of documents. He lifted one up and another letter fell out. 

Ms. Serena Tsukino,

We were very wary about the letter you sent us requesting information about a certain orphan boy who took the name of Chiba, Mamoru, but here is the information we have been able to find. Chiba, Mamoru, after thorough investigation at your behest, was born a Terran, Endymion. His parents were Damien and Gaia Terran. They were buried in the Tokyo Rose. We hope the other information we provided is helpful too and … 

Mamoru could not read any further as the paper dropped from his hands. Digging into the box, he pulled out pictures of him and his parents. Some baby things that belonged to him when he was a child and his parents' wedding rings were in there as well. Serena had found his past and had given it to him for a Christmas present. Burying his face in his hands, he closed his eyes and wept. Why did fate choose to torture them and keep them apart?

            Serena watched outside, looking at the one window that held the other side of her heart, her love, her prince, and her savior. Placing her hands back in her pockets, she turned and headed back home. "Merry, Christmas Mamo-chan. I love you…"

**********

You like? ^_^ 


End file.
